Just Keep Running
by ObsessedReaderAlert
Summary: Phil abuses Bella and she decides to go to La Push to live with her father. Problem her father doesnt know and she gets lost in the woods. But what happens when she meets a certain wolf. OOC. and lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first try at twilight fanfiction. This is probably really bad but im still going to try it. So if you want to tell me just do and I will stop.**

**I do not own anything except the idea!**

Bpov

I can't believe I'm doing this. I am currently on a plane on my way to La Push to live with my father. Except my father doesn't know I'm coming and I haven't spoke to him in 9 years. All I can hope for is that he will forgive me and take me in.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. Never ever ever Izzy. My mother took me away from my father when I was 7 and started dating Phil when I was 8. Phil is a bastard that should burn in hell.

My 8 year old birthday party changed everything, from never be aloud to talking to my father to having scares marking my body.

I needed to stop thinking about this because I can feel the walls starting to crumble. Deep breathes. In. out. In. out.

"Miss you have to get off the plane now" said the worker. I mumbled a Thank You and got off the plane hoping _he_ won't find me here.

I walked past the luggage claim because I didn't have time to pack or anything to bring, I just had to get out of there. I walked outside and hide in a dark corner waiting for some people to leave. Once I saw that it was pretty cleared out I got a taxi and told him to go to La Push. During the drive I could feel hi curious eyes but didn't meet them.

When we just passed the Welcome to La Push sign he asked where in La Push.

"Here is fine thank you" I paid him and hopped out. After he drove away I realized that it was dark out and probably 6pm. I took one step towards La Push and took 2 steps back.

I realized that I just couldn't go to my dads house and expect to live there without an explanation. And I wasn't ready to face anyone. So instead I decided that I would kill some time by walking around in the woods.

As I was walking I thought about if my dad would forgive me and if he would look the same. Wondered what he thought happened to me. All of these questions running through my head.

When I stopped thinking I looked around and notice it was very very dark out and I have been walking for hours. _Shit_ how did I get lost? I started panicking and running. Me being me I fall on almost anything including air. But this time in was a root. When I tried to get up I found myself too tired and decided to just lay there for a while.

It was raining and I was cold but I could hear an animal close by. Shit im going to fucking die this way. O well I can of felt at peace right now.

"This is a nice way to die," I said to the trees. I heard I whimper and felt something wet press against my neck before I passed out.

I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear voices.

"what are with all the bruises"

"where did you find her?"

"in the middle of the woods" answered a deep voice.

"She looks familiar" came the last voice that was a different older male.

I snapped my eyes open and saw three people across from me. One women and two males.

One of the men looked very familiar because he was indeed my father

"Bells" was all he said before I launched myself into his arms sobbing.

**Ok well that was my chapter and i know i know its horrible. So if u want me to stop or continue review! REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so i decided that i am going to continue this story, so if you have any ideas just review.**

**Still don't own anything. ;(**

Bpov

"Bells?" was all he said before i launched myself into his arms.

"Bells shhh it will be ok" was what my dad would chant in my ear softly. And for the first time in 9 years I felt safe. I don't know how he does it, but he so warm and his strong arms around me I feel that nobody can hurt me.

"Um, Charlie, do you mind explaining who this is?" came a gentle voice and my dad let me go. I turned around and saw Sue Clearwater that was married to Henry and has two kids Leah (my best friend well I'm not sure anymore) and Seth.

"Hey Sue" I said and she looked at me surprised because I guess she didn't recognized me.

"Um, sorry but do I know you?" i mean come on my dad called me bells its close to Bella.

"Sue, this is my daughter Bella" I saw the light switch on in her eyes.

"Oh my god Bella! Its soo good to see you" she started coming at me and I started to freak out. I started backing up but she wouldn't stop so I started to whimper when she finally stop coming at me. But I backed into something hard and arms wrapped around my waist.

I started to thrash but when I saw he's face I stared for a second or two from shock. Then I started screaming and reached for the lamp.

He looked down at me confused when he wouldn't let go I hit him over the head with the lamp. He dropped down like a sack of potatoes but landed onto of me.

I got out from under him and curled up in a ball in the corner. I just stared at him and knew he would get up in a few seconds or even minutes. I could hear my dad trying to calm down Sue but it didn't sound like it was working. Just like I knew he would, he started to move around so I know he was about to walk up. They heal fast.

I started to tremble harder when he looked up and locked eyes with me. His eyes were curious and confused. My eyes were guarded with hatred.

"Bella? Why did you hit me" He sounded kind of hurt but I know it didn't hurt that much and he heals fast.

"oh don't sound so hurt," i spat out harshly. I didnt even know his name but i knew what he was and he just looked soo much like _him_. I was scared. What if he is going to hurt me?

"But you hit me over the head with a vase for no apparent reason and plus it hurt!" he wasn't undercontrol, he was starting to tremble.

I snorted "oh please! You heal fast, it couldn't of hurt that bad" i blurted out. He stopped trembling when he realized what i said.

"wh-wha-what-t are you talking about?" he sturred the first part.

"oh dont play dumb i _know_ what you are" i hissed out.

"oh really? And what would that be?" he challenaged

"a monster!" i screamed at him. He just stared so i continued.

"all you do is hurt people that you say you care about them. That you animals are sick and like blood. Enjoy tortueing people and controling them because you have the power to do so!" i screamed at him. He looked a little shocked to say the least.

"how do you know about Emily?" he whispered brokenly. Which confused me because he looked tortued.

"Who the fuck is Emily?" oh my god are they hurting another girl. I have to help her!

"Wait, you don't kn-" but i didnt let him finish. I had to find her. I stood up and screamed

"Where is she?" i was a foot away from him now. He was still on the ground and looked up.

"Emily?" i nodded my head yes "she is home" he looked confused.

"Where? Where is she? Where is home?" i was screaming again.

"umm... down the street. Why?" he wasn't giving me enough details!

"how many houses down? What number?" why is he not answering me!

"51" he said slowly. Finally that's only 3 houses away!

I ran toward the door past Charlie and Sue who looked a little pale and confused. I didn't care i had to save her. I was surprised when that guy didn't follow me.

I bursted through the door and gasped at the scene before me.

**Well i think i might end this and start it over because i dont like how this is going along. So please review and tell me what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everybody for reviewing and telling me to go on. I think I will because the most trouble is the beginning and that's over with. **

**I still don't own anything:(**

**At the end of the chapter there is a note about this chapter that involves Firefox Shai.**

**Bpov**

I bursted through the door and gasped at the sight before me...

There were 3 more monsters and one woman that had scars on one side of her whole body. They hurts her worst then me. I could tell that they were from _their_ claws. I would know I have matching ones on my stomach.

What made me froze was that the 3 men were crowed around Emily before I came through. They would of hurt her if I didn't distract them. But there are so many of them! I started to tremble as I looked at them.

As I looked I could see that 2 out of the 3 men were confused, but the third man had an expression that confused me and I couldn't really read it.

Emily was very beautiful and I could tell caring by the look on her face. She started to come towards me for help. But she didn't understand that I could help _her_.

When she was a foot away from me she asked, "Are you ok sweetie?" But I didn't answer her; instead I started pulling on her arm and say that we have to get out now!

"What do you mean?" she wouldn't move! I am dragging her out the door now. She finally came willingly and those 3 men were just staring after us. Once we reached the street I looked around for a way out.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked. Does she not understand!

"You don't have to pretend, I know," I told her. I started pulling her towards Forks. I look into the forest and I scream. Emily freezes and asks what's wrong.

"Come on don't just stand there we have to leave. Look into the forest there are 4 of them!" she needs to move.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing there," I can tell she is lying. Also they are clearly visible. But nonetheless, she starts running with me.

"I know you are lying. You don't have to do that with me. I know you're not cra-" but I cut off because now in front of us in formation are the 4 monsters.

I pull Emily behind me and continue to stare at the _pack_.

"Emily we have to get out of here. Do you know anywhere out. I promise I wouldn't let them hurt you." I hope she can trust me, but she just looks at me confused and ask a question that confuses me more.

"Why do we have to get away from them?" what?

"Because they are going to hurt you again" when I said this I heard I growl and whimper.

"They wouldn't hurt me or you. They protect us." At this I started to laugh, I probably looked scared because I was terrified.

"Are you serious? They don't protect us, they are evil monsters!" I spit out. But then she started to run _towards_ them. I couldn't move any close to them.

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" but she didn't listen. She went to the one at point and the alpha. She is going to die and I can't stop her. When she reached him, she started to pat it. And he snuggled into her hand and lick her hand, NOT bite.

"what is he doing?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She turn and asked

"What do you mean?" I don't know but he isn't suppose to act like this.

"Why is he acting like this?" I wondered who he was.

"He is suppose to show you your place. And he is suppose to be mean and hateful and bite you and drink your blood and evil and you are suppose to be running _away_ from them not towards," by the time I finished there was growls in the air.

"Sam you might want to phrase back and explain," she said to the wolf she was petting.

He nodded and turn to go in the forest, but came back the man from my house. I started shaking when I saw him coming closer to me. With my gaze looked with Sam's, I trembled and whimpered. But all of a sudden a silver wolf came in front of me growling at Sam. Before I passed out, I registered 3 things.

1, The silver wolf launching itself at Sam.

2, I felt a pull to that wolf, which is never a good thing, and

3, I felt safe with this unknown wolf.

***peeks head around corner***** well um this is chapter 3 and I'm not exactly sure how it came out so please review and tell me.**

**Also, I like to thank Firefox Shai for the idea about Paul. I changed it a little bit but it is still Firefox Shai's idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a lot of story alerts but please review. I'm trying to get my chapters longer and longer but i'm stuck so please give me some ideas.**

**Bpov**

Ugh. My head is pounding. It feels like someone is taking remember but I come up blank. I stretch and wonder where I am and what time it is.

Suddenly it all comes back to me like a ton of bricks. Sam, Emily, the silver wolf. I try to open my eyes and find out I can. God this is turning into a hellhole.

I look around the room and find it my old room, so I must be at my daddy's. I can hear him in the kitchen, which is never a good thing so I get up and go downstairs.

"Daddy what did I say about cooking in th-" but I cut off as I step in the kitchen. Sue was cooking but my dad was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper _in his boxers._

"What are you doing here Sue?" I shot a confused glance at my dad.

I loved Sue and Harry as my second parents but Sue my real mom. My biological mother was like a child that I had to take care of instead of the other way around. But Sue was a real mom that took care of me and helped me when I was having a bad day. Harry was one of my favorite people because he had a good soul. He was so big but gentle and I got to see his soft side.

"Ummm." she trailed off as she looked at my dad that had guilt look on his face. As I looked as Sue I realized she was in her pajamas. Oh my god! No no no no! my dad was a good man he wouldn't cheat and Sue wouldn't either I always looked up to their marriage because it was pure.

"No!" I screamed "Daddy please tell me its not what it looks like," I begged him. But all he did was shake his head with that same look on his face.

"I can't believe you two. Oh my god you both disgust m_e_ and never ever speak to me again, I'll live somewhere else" And with that I ran out of the house, trying to forget the looks on their faces.

I ran down the beach and sat by some driftwood. Wondering where I could go or get money to get away from the monsters here. Then I decided I'd go to Forks for right now and get a job. After I earn enough money I will go to a sunny city were they are nothing but unaware humans.

So I started to walk to towards Dorks, making sure that I stay away from the forest and in the middle or the road. As I walked I thought of what game I could play to pass the time. But what game can you play that is one person?

So far I have counted the rocks, my steps, my breaths, the cracks in the road and the trees. I finally got to the "Welcome to Forks" sign when I was on my 78,392 trees. As I walked through the town I looked at the stores and which ones were looking for jobs. By the time I found this Newton's Sport Shop it was 7:55 and it closed at 8.

When I walked in I went to the counter that had a women that looked in her late 30s.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely because she didn't notice me yet.

"Oh, sorry dear. How many I help you?" she came out of her daze.

"It fine, um I was wondering if you still need an employ?" I hoped because I really needed the money and there were barely any stores left.

"Well, actually we do need someone." She started to look through the mess on the counter until she made a small "ahha" sound and handed me an application.

"Here you go honey, just fill this out and give it back to me."

"Thanks" I went over to a chair and started filling it out but then I got to talents and I didn't know what to put. So I put go at filing and math. Then I decided to put down flexible to where ever you put me and with that I was finished.

"Here you go and thanks again." I handed her the completed application.

"No problem dearly" and with that I left the store and started down the now dark road. As I was looking for a hotel I passed an ally when I was grabbed and pulled in.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Now beautiful we are going to have some fun that will have you begging for more." Tears burned at my eyes when I knew what he was going to do, but I blinked them away and I wouldn't let them fall.

With that he threw me on the ground, and before I had time to get up he was on me. He ripped my shirt done the middle and pulled my bra up. I laid there unmoving as he groped my breast and moaned saying how soft I felt. I was so disgusted at him that I shut down. I wasn't processing anything.

But I did pay attention when a black and white blur came at him too fast to see and knock him against the wall. He lost consensuses but I could tell he was still alive. I curled myself in a protective ball as I watch.

I wanted to scream and pull my hair out when I saw that my savior was not human either and was another monster.

**Ok I'm going to stop there. Review please. Who do you think is the black and white blur? Tell me what you think please and review not just story alert plzzz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been awhile but I'm been really busy helping my sister pack and my dad. My dads a little physco. And sorry about my spelling a grammar, I don't have a beta.**

**Bpov**

I wanted to scream and pull my hair out when I saw that my savior was no human either and was another monster.

"Oh for the love that is all things wholly," I screamed at the sky as I started to crawl away for my "savior"

When I saw that my attacker was bleeding where he hit the wall and looked back at the monster that was still coming closer in confusion.

"Doesn't the blood bother you?" I asked her. And she was shocked that she actually stopped moving and stared open-mouth at me, which made me laugh.

"What are you talking about?" she asked once I got a hold of myself and she came out of her shock.

"Oh please, I know what you are." God what is it with these people that I know and they can't fool me so ha-ha.

"Um you need to come with me?" it came out as a question so I raised my eyebrow at her.

"OK" I said slowly. " Are you going to carry me or are you going to…" I trailed off, as I didn't know if she had a car or not.

" Well it would be faster if I ran but if you don't feel comfortable I could always get the car" Now I was the one in shock because of how she was acting.

I mean when she didn't attack yet I thought she was going to play with me, but now she is seeing if I'm comfortable? It's just too much. So I decided where this is going to take me because honestly I'm curious. I just hope it doesn't get me killed….or maybe I do want to get killed just to end my miserable life.

"Well carrying me is just fine" I could see her true nature starting to come out as the shock wore off and I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad.

"Great" she practically shouted and then she was in front of me in a blink of an eye and picked me up bridal style.

On the way there she had a gazed look on her face that had me worried that we might hit a tree but I doubt we would.

She stopped at a white mansion in the middle of the woods. It was beautiful with most on the walls glass and a wrap-around porch. The lights are on so I know that more than one person is home and that kind of scares me, because I might be shared to everyone.

She hops on the porch and is through the door before I can even blink. When she gets threw the doorway she calls out in a strangled voice..

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosaline, Esme, Carlisle, we have a problem" and just like that they are all in front of us with me still in her arms. The blonde gives me a glare and snaps at her.

"What is this?" Leave it to the Ice Queen Bitch to get straight to the point.

"I don't know but I-Wait, how rude of me, I'm Alice and this is my mate-" but Rosaline cut her off by saying

"What are you just going around telling random humans our secret?" but Alice pretended she didn't hear and went on.

"-Edward** (gasp)**, and that's Jasper." She pointed to a bronze haired boy that was Edward and a blonde hair beauty that was Jasper.

Next she pointed to a dimple smile huge guy that I was the most scared of. He was probably double my size and he had muscle on top of muscle. "That's Emmett and his mate is Rosaline" which was the I.Q.B= Ice Queen Bitch.

"Than my parents are Carlisle and Esme" which were the older tow. Esme had a heart shaped face and I could tell why she was the "mom" and Carlisle was blonde and I could tell he was the leader. Carlisle took a step forward and immediately took charge.

"Alice, what is the meaning of this?" Alice sets me down which I'm grateful for and starts to explain how she saved me from my rapist and I can see a change in I.Q.B. expression that I can't understand but when Alice gets to the part were I said I knew what they were, her expression became hard again. By the time I the story was about to end on how we were running here I can feel someone staring at me. I looked around and notice it was Edward staring at me. I cut off Alice when I said to him

"What are you staring at?" everybody stopped and looked at who I was talking to.

" You aren't going to eat me are you? I mean your not going to drink all of me, because I heard that my blood is quite delicious. But you could always take it out and then drink it without drinking from me-" but he cut me off.

"How are you doing that?" and now I was even more confused than he looked.

"Do what?" and I notice most of the others nod there head in agreement.

"Blocking me"

"I'm not blocking you? I'm not even touching you?"

"No, I mean I can't read your mind" that's when it all clinked into place.

"Yyyy-yo-yoo-you—yoour the c-c-cu-Cullen's?" I stuttered out. I would of laughed at their faces if I was so insanity scared right now.

"How did you know that?" ask Carlisle, always taking charged. Why didn't I realize sooner with the names?

By now I was in a corner huddling into myself to try and protect myself.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't take me back there. If you want to take me back then just kill me instead." I was starting to hyperventilate.

So fast that I didn't see him, Carlisle was right in front of my face. I flinched back but he ignored it and told me o take deep breaths. But I didn't understand. Why would I want to breathe if they took me back there?

I could feel myself losing concussions, which I know I shouldn't do with them present but all I can think is I will be in peace.

So I said one last thing to them.

"Please don't take me back, and how you enjoy, I heard my blood was delicious enough to drive your kind crazy."

And with that I blacked out. I have been doing that a lot lately.

**Sorry, but I got a new puppy and she was in bad condition so I had to take care of her 24/7.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK. So I would like more reviews and the more reviews=faster chapters. My new puppy is well and healed from everything. The only thing left is the name. I still Don't own anything. :{**

**Bpov**

And with that I blacked out again. I have been doing that a lot lately.

I could hear a gentle humming that sounded too familiar, and when I realized what it was. I was starting to panic again, but then I started to calm down for no reason. I was confused but then the day before started coming back and I clicked the pieces together.

"Thanks God of War, who knew you had a soft side," with that being said the calming waves abruptly cut off.

"How did you know about that?" He whispered so quite in my ear I almost missed it.

"See, I know a lot of things Jasper, but what I don't get is how I'm alive." I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that the whole "family" was here. I looked between Edward and Carlisle. Finally I looked at Carlisle and ask the million-dollar question.

"What's up Doc?" I tried to keep a straight face, I really did, but his face was just too funny I had to laugh.

"Um... you had an anxiety attack, and passed out." Thank you captain oneiss.

"Yes, I am aware of that, what I am asking is where am I? Why? How?" I need to know if I was going back there.

"Well, you are in the guestroom and the why is pretty obvious."

"Actually I want to know why you Cullens didn't rip me apart and torture me for your own pleasure." I spat at these monsters of the worst kind.

"Um… Bella?" Carlisle looked a little strained.

"Yes" I said in a sugar-coated voice. Maybe if I'm polite they will kill me fast and not torture me.

"Where on earth did you get that bullshit?" I was shocked into silence along with every Cullen. For what reason you may ask. The reason is Carlisle Cullen does not swear.

"You aren't suppose to swear." I said in a timid voice, and I found the rest nodding along with me.

"Well, um…, I am very choleric about this accusation, and I feel that I need to explain my feelings through certain words…" he trailed off and looked a little embarrassed. Awww how cute!

"Um… well I heard all of your stories and how you have yellow/gold eyes and about how you _feed_ from a friend of yours and my _master_," I spat out the last word with as much venom I could muster.

"And who would this be" no no no no no I can't say _his _name out loud. Don't make me say it please. Was all that screeched through my head and when I looked at everybody I was scared.

"Did I say that out loud?" they all nodded mutely.

"I'm afraid so my dear." Said Carlisle much more composed.

"Please I can't say any of those monsters names well except Grampa." He was special and I wished I could save him from his evil brothers, but that wishful thinking and I know it. But maybe I can find other good vampire like him and we can all work together. He said he would take care of me and that he wouldn't turn me because I'm meant for something greater.

"Well what was this Grampa's name?" Asked Carlisle. He sounded a little irritated.

"Oh, you know him, his brother taught me everything about you guys. His name is Grampa Marcus." I smiled dreamily thinking of all the times I spent with him. Suddenly I was hit with a flashback in the garden.

_Flashback_

_Grampa and I were in the garden about 20 miles away from the castle were we couldn't be overheard. _

"_Grampa why don't we run away right now and I can hide from Demetri with my shield and I have been working on my physical shield. We can do it together." I just wanted to get away from them._

"_Now now, my dear, you know why we can't but you can save me from my brothers."_

"_But how, I'm only one human with a shield that blocks things not kill vampires." He must be going insane._

"_My beautiful granddaughter, do not feel helpless but when we get you out of here you are destined for good. You will change and meet vampires that will help you. But you have to remember this very carefully. My brothers lie. They lie about the yellow eyes and vampires. Listen their eye color is because they don't kill humans, they hunt animals. They will help, but when you find them they will have the God of War with them. He wouldn't have a mate but YOU will lead him to her. And his mate will open up to you because you can be …. Well you. But enough on that matter I already said too much about that. Tell him he wouldn't be alone forever and that she is sure the firecracker like Char. He will know what you are talking about. But he can help rescue me. But as soon as you see him make sure he calls Peter and Charlotte to come as soon as possible and that they will be staying for a while. They will also love you dear one. But they can be trusted so can the Cullens._

"_Now enough with this talk it is time we enjoy this day and how you say it "frolic in the flowers." _

_And just like that we went back to our happy banner and enjoyed each other's company._

_End Flashback_

When I came back to the present Carlisle face was in my face and he had a concerned expression on his face. I had a smile on my face and tears running down my face. I wiped my face and dropped the smile.

"I'm fine Carlisle I just remembered something and" I looked at everybody in the room "I'm truly sorry that I said those things about you but I now know they are untrue and not fair."

I turned to Jasper next and I saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked at the couples around him and he thinks he will forever be alone.

"Jasper call Peter and Charlotte please." Every eye in the room looked at me and I guess I continue to surprise them. Jasper takes out his phone but doesn't dial. Instead he looks at Carlisle and see if he should Carlisle doesn't know so he shrugs. I can see the internal debate going on and I decided to help him.

"Jasper I know what its like to be alone, to feel like you will be alone forever. We have that in common, but you will find yours. I know it." He looks doubtful and asks

"How do you know that?"

"My Grampa told me so. He said that I will lead you to her and that she will be my best of friends like sisters. He also said that she will a firecracker like Char." I told him. He laughed at the last part. I could tell he believed me through my emotions he could tell that I spoke the truth. This gave him hope. He started to dial but I stopped him.

"Can you put them on speaker, I want to hear my new family?" he nodded and did so. It didn't even finish the first ring when Peter answered.

"See Char I told you. We will be there in a couple hours fucker." And he hung up. I laughed because I knew we would get along just fine. I turned around to the rest of the family and I could see exception except Rose.

"I know that you probably hate me Rosaline but my Grampa told me we had something in common that was horrible and we would have a strong connection almost family." All she said was

"I don't hate you and we shall see." Mmm well that was interesting reply.

"Yay! Now we can go shopping Bella." Alice on no.

"I don't know how to shop Alice. I was never allowed to." Which was a bad idea apparently. Because she screamed and said that now we have to and that we are going to be the best of friends.

"Alice how about I give you my number and we can go tomorrow." I gave her my cell where she could do everything.

"Where are you staying at Bella?" she asked.

"Um… I think I'll go to the motel close by." I said awkwardly.

"What that disgusting place? Absolutely not! You will stay here." Esme said. I could tell she was the mother.

"That's fine really I don't want to be a bother." But there was no stopping Esme when she was on a mission.

"OK Esme if you are sure its fine" but all she said was of course.

They all piled out of my room but I told Edward to wait a minute.

"Yes, Bella."

"You can't hear my thoughts because I'm a shield." I closed the door in this face and joined the laughing that was going through the house.

**Ok so I need a name for my puppy girl so if you have one please leave a review. And ideas are always welcome!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xCharliex~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**xCuz I hate my real namex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update but some things are going on in my life that I couldn't update. Ontop of that my sister was going away for college and I had to help. Also I was in a writers block. On a happier note I have an amazing beta now! Thanks, Firefox Shai!**

**Bpov**

_I was running. Where and why? I don't know. I was surrounded by trees and I could feel like I'm in danger. I stopped and looked around wondering if I was far enough. I heard a shrill voice say, "You can't run, I'm too fast for you." Only two things could be faster than me and one of those things don't have windchims in their voice. Shit I'm going to die. _

"_Stop hiding and come out and face me bloodsucker!" I shouted to the trees. I'm not sure if I wanted to see her but its too late now. I looked around and saw her sitting on a tree branch._

_She had blonde hair that went to her waist and her clothes looked a few decades old. She has a heart-shaped face and full pouty lips, but most important she had big red eyes that were probably a blue or green. And on those lips was a devils smirk. _

"_What do you want?" I meant my voice to be strong but it was a broken weak weak whisper. _

"_Oh, but can you imagine my find when I was passing through, that I found the most amazing scent of blood. Me, I'm just a nomad that goes around the world to see the lights and maybe find m mate, but I found you. Mmm you see I find you attractive that I wish you could be my mate. But I can't waste your blood in one sitting so I might keep you for a while, my pet." _

_With that she jumped for the tree with grace that only a vampire could have and made her way to me. But about 5 feet from me she stopped and an emotion I never saw on a vampire, came across her face. Total Fear. As I looked behind me there were 4 "wolfs" behind me. Their eyes were on the now retreading vampire._

_With one glance at me she took off and the wolfs followed. Except one silver wolf stopped and stared at me. This wolf I felt save with and had the urge to touch. I was about to step forward when a growl was heard and he whipped his head around and took off after the others._

_I started screaming for him to come back. I didn't want him to get hurt._

"_COMEEEEE BACCCC-"_

"Bella! Come on Bella. Wake up." Wait, wake up? It was just a dream, with that I shot my eyes open.

"Alice?" I asked "Why are you shaking me?"

As I said this, the shaking stopped and the pixies worried face was in my face.

"Oh, Bella, you were screaming and you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that loud in my sleep. Is any one home? I didn't mean to wake anybod-" But I cut off because I started laughing so hard. When I looked over at Alice she looked confused, I guess I should clue her in.

"Alice? Did you not know what I was going to say?" I mean come on weren't they suppose to be smart vampires? Wait, I forgot that this family wants to be human. I think they might take it the wrong way.

"Nevermind, Alice," I saw that she wasn't going to drop this subject so I changed it quick.

"So, are you ready to go shopping?" At this she immeditiely perked up. Oh no what have I got myself into.

"Yes, Bella we are going to go to all the stores and change your whole closet. We have to get rid of all of your clothes that you wear. We need to go to Victoria Secret and get you some sexy lace for your man meat…." Did she even take a breath? Wait did she say man meat? This is when I decided to cut in.

"Um, Alice you do know I don't have a "man meat" right?" I m seriously regretting shopping with Alice.

"Oh but you will, now take a shower and get ready you have 20 mins then I'm coming in after you." And I could tell she was dead serious so I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom with Alice's laughter chasing me.

When I got in the shower I noticed that I had an uncomfortable pull that was attached to my heart. _Maybe I'm going insane? Whatever maybe it will go away._

17 minutes and the fastest shower I have ever taken later I was going down the stairs in search of Alice. But I got side tracked when I smelled something heavenly come from the kitchen. When I walked through the door, I saw Esme setting down a plate with a waffle on it. As I got closer I saw that the waffle had vanilla ice cream on top of the waffle, with strawberries on the ice cream. Yummy!

"Wow Esme, this looks and smells amazing." As I take my first bite, I moan out loud.

"Oh my god, I think I went to heaven. Why do vampires make sure good food, when they don't even eat it?" I asked before choking down the rest.

As I finished the last but end swallowed, the pixies dragged my out of the house and into a hot pink porshe. This car was soo Alice.

Three and a half hours later I have 6 shopping bags and 14 in the car, and I didn't even get to go into one book store. But most importantly the pull at my heart was getting more noticeable and I was a little scared of what was wrong with me. I feel like my feet are going to collapse if I walk around any longer.

"Alice, I can do this anymore. I'm only human and I don't have your kind of energy." I hinted and wished she would let us leave now, but the pixies wanted to go to one more store and then we could leave.

"Come on, Alice! We went to almost all the stores in this mall, what store could possible be that much important than the other stores?" oh no if only I didn't ask where we were going, I would have been able to have a few seconds of peace.

"Belllaaaa! We have to go to Victoria Secret."

And with that she dragged me off to _the sluts_ store.**(A/N no offense to Victoria Secret, actually I shop there all the time, but anyway back to the story.)**

When we made it to the store I pulled Alices hand to stop. When she did reluctantly, I tried my last chance.

"Alice, why can't I just wait somewhere for you to be done and th-" I was cut off by the pixie.

"Bella, I already saw what you are going to say, and it's not worth the time. You. Are. Going. Into. That. Store. Even if I have to drag you by your hair."

When I saw she was dead serious, I followed her inside. But I _almost_ ran when I saw where she was heading. _Oh well Bella, just get this over with._

Alice directed me to the dressing rooms and told me she would give me stuff to try on. I was almost there when the door next to mine open and a girl, no women came out, but she looked farmiler. I also thought she was a shifter but she was a female. WAIT! I KNOW HER!

"Lee-lee is that you?" she spund around so quit that I was beginning to rethink the whole female thing. Her face had the most horrible expression on her face that I was scared of my best friend. Faster than I was aware she had me by the throat against the wall.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed at me! Oh no she didn't!

"Um leah…What happened to you?" I saw her face change to confusion.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I cant believe it….mmm maybe I should have some fun.

"You mean you don't remember your half-sister?" hehe I bet she doesn't believe Harry cheated, but Sue does I though with disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean _our_ mom didn't tell you she cheated on Harry?" _and still is. _

Now she was shaking and her hand is hot. Omg she shifter!

"Omg! Leah you are a shifter? I can't believe my bestest friend is going to hurt me." I was about to cry. Leah finally realized that it was in fact me, Bella.

"Bella, Bell-Bell? I not going to hurt you. Wait how do you know about that."

"oh Lee-lee, I don't want to hate please tell me your not a shifter and you wouldn't hurt me please. Whay are you so bitter?" I was crying now. I can't lose her!

"Oh Bell-Bella, I not going to hurt you I promise. Only you can call me Lee-Lee now. Everything else I will explain later somewhere else. Give me your number. Why you here? Oh I have to find Paul." At the last one I stopped listening. I felt the urge to rip her eyes out for being with Paul. Odd.

"Leah? Who is Paul? Is he your boyfriend?" I asked in a strained voice as the pull connected to my heart became very painful.

"What no! He is just watching me while I shop so I didn't lose my tempter." I felt relief on my heart at this.

"Bella? Where are you?" Came Alices voice which is not good. Vampire + shifter= no no.

Suddenly Leah was growling and shaking glaring at Alice, as Alice was trying to get me away from the shaking werewolf. And Paul was running to us shaking also. My first thought was…_This is not going to end well, but I think I got out of shopping at Victoria Secret._

**Sorry again. My computer crashed but this is longer than the rest so I hope it makes it up to you. **

**For more reviews I'm going to ask questions at the end of chapters?**

**~What was your worst boyfriend/date?~**


End file.
